


Impulse

by TylerAsDurden



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: What the hell was that just now? What did he do? What the fuck?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armiria/gifts).



In a couple of seconds Barry stops, catching his breath. What the hell was that just now? What did he do? What the fuck?

He needs to calm down.

There is no no way to tell what he wishes more at the moment - for Snart to be aware that he's been kissed right in the middle of the conversation, or to just think Barry'd run off on him. But what's really bothering him - and perhaps kinda makes him a douche, but to hell with it, priorities! - what's really important is the fact, that it hadn't even acquired to him he had to stop the argument they were having there. He didn't even finish his sentence, when he found himself pressing his lips to Snart's ajar mouth to infinity and beyond. It was all fireworks.

Barry has kissed before. Had sex too, awkward at first, pretty awesome later. Barry kissed Iris, and Iris kissed him back, and it was unbelievably important and very exciting, the best kiss of his life. Until today... it appeares, he never knew what a real kiss was.

Barry feels ridiculous. He wants to go back so much that he almost does. It would have seemed like a slight pause in the conversation, no more. But he can't. He really shouldn’t return, because much more than to stop feeling foolish, he wants something else entirely. Like to do something really stupid.

He wants to know what would happen if Snart returned the kiss.

Barry goes straight home, gets into bed, drags the coveres over his head and takes a deep breath.

He's so screwed.


End file.
